


First Time

by uwutrancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love my boys, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, i cant write, im so sorry, theyre so awkward and cute, this is so shitty i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwutrancy/pseuds/uwutrancy
Summary: one text leads to alois sneaking out of his house through a window. sex things ensue.----smol smut prompt for my best boys(basically pwp)





	First Time

It was roughly around 2:30 am when Alois received a text from his best friend. He was confused, tired, and overall concerned. ‘ _What's this idiot up to now?_ ’ The thought lingered in his brain for a moment before he turned over to his phone. The bright screen blinded him temporarily as his eyes adjusted to the light screen. He opened up the message. He rolled his eyes and took the phone off the charger for easier access. The text read, ‘ _Hey, wanna come over?_ ’ Ciel really was stupid, wasn't he? Alois had a small blush spread across his face before responding to the text. ‘ _You idiot. It's 2:35 in the fucking morning. My parents would kill me if I leave this late._ ’ He groaned and rolled out of bed reluctantly. Ciel was honestly a little shit. The blonde knew he had a history of sleep problems and put his work over his health. It was seriously scary at times. He put on his favorite hoodie over his shirt to get extra warmth. His phone chimed a short minute after. Alois gave a slight chuckle and turned on his lamp near his nightstand. ‘ _Sneak out then._ ’ Alois face palmed. Does this boy not have any sense of responsibility? ‘ _Already working on that bitch :p Be there in a few._ ’ He giggled at the last text that Ciel had sent him. Alois soon realized that he'd be alone with Ciel… in his room. His face flushed briefly before shaking his head. He's done it before. It's not like they haven't slept at each other's houses before. It felt different for some reason, and he didn't know why. The blonde staged his bed to make it look like him, even grabbing a fake wig nearby to make it more realistic. Quietly unlocking his window, he took one foot out and carefully slid his way onto the cold pavement beneath him.

 

He shivered underneath the December breeze, hugging himself tightly as he walked towards Ciel’s house. Thankfully, he lived right across the street so it wasn't that far of a walk. Regardless, it did feel very off-putting to walk alone at two in the morning. He felt like he was in a drama where the heroine is sneaking out to see her boyfriend. He giggled and slowly walked up to Ciel’s window. He knocked lightly, being careful to not wake his parents. Ciel gave a half smile before opening his window. “Wow, you actually came. Didn't expect that.” He taunted with a smirk. His eyes lingering with Alois’ as the latter frowned with a childish pout. “Yeah, yeah whatever Phantomhive. You gonna let me in or not? I might freeze to death.” He exclaimed as he placed a hand on his cheek to make sure he was indeed alive and not frozen. Ciel nodded and helped Alois through the window. The two remained a small moment of silence before Ciel had offered Alois a blanket to warm himself with. “Thanks for coming. I couldn't sleep so I figured who better to ask to come over at this hour than the party animal himself.” A giggle escaped his lips after he finished his sentence. His laughter was then cut short by Alois throwing a nearby pillow at the teen. “Shut the fuck up! I only came here cause I didn't want to hear you nag about not being able to sleep.” The blonde joked, knowing full well that reason he came was cause he was worried Ciel wouldn't sleep at all and damage his health in the process.

 

Ciel’s room wasn't much different from when he last visited. The dark yet cool posters from bands he liked were still on his door, his closet was clean as usual, clothes were all put away. Everything was so neat and organized. He was the exact opposite of Alois. “Yeah, sure.” He chuckled, giving the blonde a soft nudge on the shoulder as a playful gesture. The conversation slowly died. Silence filled every corner, the only sounds to be heard were the soft breaths that escaped from their bodies. “Hey, Alois…?” Alois turned to his friend with curiosity and moved onto the blue haired teen's bed. “Yes?” Ciel grew a bit flustered at this. His cheeks red and his eyes nervously scanning the room to avoid any contact. “W-what would you do if something I did changed our friendship? Like if I said something that could possibly ruin it?” His dark blue eyes looked into his own with fear and hope surrounding them. “Uhm… I'd support you, I guess? As long as you're not like, doing drugs or some shit like that I'd 100 percent support you.” Ciel bit his lip before reluctantly speaking once more, “Regardless of what it is?”

 

“Regardless of what it is.” He repeated reassuringly. He grabbed Ciel’s hand with a smile. Their heart beats went through the roof. Ciel took a deep breath, closing his eyes to avoid any negative effect or reaction. “I like you.” Alois begun to tear up. His smile was uncontrollable and his heart began to match his excitement. Ciel opened one eye before noticing Alois crying. Panicking, he wiped away the tears dripping down the blonde’s pale skin. “Hey, hey. Don't cry. Agh, sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, forget it--" Without warning, Alois grabbed both of his cheeks in his hands and pushed their lips together. Ciel’s surprised look turned into a smile as he kissed back slowly. His hands wandered over the blonde’s frame. Alois pushed the boy onto the bed slowly, his tongue pushing through the barrier of their lips. He had begun to explore his mouth, enjoying every minute. Their hands had been entangled into the other's hair. The small pants and groans emanated from both of their heated bodies. Breaking away, Ciel smiled. “I'm taking that as a ‘me too’?” His tone softer than silk as he stared lovingly into the other's eyes. The shy gazes and smiles filled the entire room. “Yes, you dork.” The pair laughed before entangling themselves into one another once more. Only this time, Ciel had managed to tower himself over the blonde, his pale fingers wandering over the taller boy’s frame.

 

Alois let out a low moan. Their passionate, love filled kisses had turned into sloppy and heated ones. Ciel stopped himself before continue, “My parents are asleep so we'll need to be quiet, okay? Are you sure you want to do this?” Any sense over worry washed away from Ciel’s face when the blonde reached up to caress the worried teen’s face. “Don't worry, I know. I'm totally okay with this, Ciel. I love you.” The two smiled and enclosed the gaps between them with a swift kiss. Ciel gave tiny kisses downward and all over. The blonde’s breath hitched as a needy mewl escaped his lips. His partner tugged at his hoodie, signaling to take it off. He complied, adjusting himself in a new position. The bed creaked underneath the two of them. Ciel had thrown off his own clothes and discarded them with the rest. Their faces were painted with a heated shade of red, their eyes half lidded yet filled with lust, everything felt so utterly perfect. Ciel gave Alois a small peck before proceeding to take his pants and undergarments off. He gazed lovingly at the boy who was giving him a shy look, which was abnormal for him. “Why are you staring at me like that?” Ciel could only give a smile as he looked down at his beautiful features. The pale, untainted skin that he had, his small and faint freckles scattered around his body, the way he was shaped. Everything about the blonde was beautiful.

 

“‘Cause you're so beautiful. Look at you. You're fucking gorgeous. How can I not stare?” That compliment went straight to his heart. Ciel was never one to give such a compliment. It almost seemed inauthentic. However, Alois knew that Ciel would only say such things to people he really loved and cared about. This thought alone diminished any sense of doubt he had lingering in his mind. Warmth engulfed his body, leaving no spot uncovered. Alois didn't respond. Instead, he shyly looked away, covering his eyes with his free hand. Ciel knew he had succeeded and gave himself an internal high five. Despite the blonde seemingly having a high self esteem, he was actually rather insecure. He didn't hear genuine compliments as much as he should. Ciel wanted to change that. He wanted him to realize his worth and just how much he means to Ciel. His mouth lowered onto the male’s nipple. His hot and warm mouth circled around it as he gave low groans that sent vibrations towards his chest. He whimpered underneath his touch. His hips wiggled back and forth, not knowing how to respond to the newly found pleasure. Both of the teens didn't really know what or how to do this. They were just as curious as anybody else experiencing sex for the first time. Sure, they've seen porn and whatnot but how realistic is porn really? They didn't exactly have a guide book about sex. They figured they'd learn through first time experience, as does everyone else.

 

Ciel left marks over the boy's chest. His nipples had hardened a bit. _“I think that means I'm doing something right…”_ Alois had tightened his grip on the bed sheets, being careful not to be too loud in fear of Ciel’s parents walking in. The last thing he wanted to hear was that door opening on them. He had decided to take the next step and lower his free hand down towards Alois’ shaft. His heartbeat had quickened. His palms grew sweaty and his breathing had begun to become a bit more erratic and heavy. Ciel nervously looked up at the blonde underneath him who was biting his lip and clearly holding back a moan or two. His eyes flickered downward out of embarrassment. He had begun to twist his hand as well as move it in a upward motion. _“Does this feel good? It felt good when I've done it to myself. Maybe it feels good to him too…?”_  Keeping the rhythmic movement at a steady pace, his lips snaked their way up to Alois’. The blonde gave a low mewl into the kiss, his hips involuntarily grinding almost against Ciel’s hand. The sloppy, yet savory kiss lasted a few minutes before being broken up by Alois. He gave a cry of pleasure as Ciel’s thumb traced over the tip of his dick. “H-hng…! Ciel, that feels go-good.” He barely managed to get out a sentence. The high pitched moans that escaped his lips had begun to be too much for Ciel. He needed _more._

 

Removing his hand from his boxers, he replaced it with something else instead. “Wait. Why’d you st- ah!” He quickly clasped his mouth to avoid the loud whimper that so desperately wanted to get out. His warm, wet mouth had taken almost all of him. Ciel had a red blush scatter his face but had moved his mouth in a way where it felt good. His tongue twisted up and down, licking every inch of his partner. To be honest, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He had seen a few pornos sure, but never imagined he'd be giving anyone a fucking blow job. Especially not Alois. He grabbed the base of shaft tightly and began twisting it while continuing to lick the tip. Alois gave a muffled groan and got a hold of the teen's hair, his fingers entangled in his now messy hair. Their bodies had begun to cover themselves in sweat. Ciel continued to lick his growing erection. Alois felt his eyes roll to the back of his head with pleasure. To be fair, Ciel wasn't exactly phenomenal at sucking dick but he was trying his best and that was a major turn on for the blonde. This continued for a few brief moments before Ciel flipped the other without much warning. “This is gonna hurt a bit but we need to, ya know, stretch you out.” That last part he whispered shyly while looking away, unable to face his crush in this position. Alois gave a nod and gripped onto a pillow for nearby support.

 

Ciel placed his fingers towards Alois’ mouth as he began to give an evenly spread coat of salvia on his index and middle fingers. Once the boy had released his fingers, he placed one digit inside the male slowly. He winced in pain slightly, knowing full well that it'll take time to adjust. He shoved his heated face into the pillow he had been gripping on. Ciel carefully inserted his finger, making sure he wasn't hurting his lover too much. “How you holding up?” He whispered, bending down towards the blonde’s ear. Alois didn't even try to speak. Instead he nodded sheepishly before giving Ciel a quick peck on the cheek as a response. He smiled and was now fully inside. Alois inhaled sharply, _“As if this position wasn't embarrassing enough.”_ He had begun thrusting his finger at a steady pace. The blonde was a mess. His golden locks messy as can be, his sweaty, red body underneath his very fingertips. He didn't know if he could stand to wait another minute. He knew he had to prep the blonde before doing anything but he just couldn't bear it. Ciel looked down and noticed the growing tent inside his sweats. His partner had begun to realize it as well. His eyes grew wide before he whispered, “Are you, uhm… hard?” The male shyly laughed and nodded. “Natural response to all of this, don't ya think?” He joshed, eyes filled with lust yet his tone so sweet. The blonde sat up and gripped his bulge softly, feeling the member to relieve some tension.

 

A soft groan was all that was heard. “Hey, are you ready yet?” He didn't mean to sound impatient or pushy. It may have came off that way but his growing erection had started to ache unbearably and he couldn't take anymore foreplay. “Yes, I'm ready.” He discarded his sweats and boxers once Alois got into a comfortable position. Who would have thought that Ciel would be fucking his best friend of two years. Neither of them had anticipated this but the sexual tension had grown over the past two years. Ciel aligned himself at his entrance before slowly inserting himself inside. Alois mewled quietly as his partner inserted his dick inside his ass. “Let me know when it stops hurting--” Alois grabbed onto his forearm tightly as his virgin hole adjusted to Ciel’s erection. “Yeah, I know!” Their palms continuously began to sweat as they had got more and more horny as they waited. Alois adjusted himself once more, resting his legs comfortably on Ciel’s hips “I think-- mph…! I think I'm r-ready.” Taking that as a response to start moving, Ciel had begun to thrust his hips in a slower paced motion, wanting to savor every moment. He shuddered and gave a low gasp at the movement. He gripped onto the male’s neck with both arms to conceal his moans. As he nuzzled his face inside his neck, his moans began to sound more high pitched and more feminine like. Ciel lowered himself to his needy partner, giving him small love bites along his neck. Thank god they were on winter break. Alois would just need to wear some makeup or hoodies to hide the various hickies along his neck and body.

 

“H-ha-- mph! Harder…!” He desperately pleaded, legs tightening around the teen’s hips. As requested, he sped up his speed. The heated, sweaty skin pounded against each other. Ciel had one arm pushing down the blonde’s hip while the other kept his balance on his bed. He rolled his hips in a way that hit a sweet spot inside Alois. He cried out before quickly clasping his hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet, while his other hand left various red scratches against his back. “Fuck yes. Right there, fuck.” He choked, his breathing becoming more erratic. The bluenette leaned down to his lips, entangling their tongues together roughly as his thrusts his cock in and out of the moaning teen. “Mmph!” His were muffled yet so loud at the same time. He wondered how this felt. Clearly it felt good to him, but was Alois enjoying this as much as he was? Their kiss was now sloppy and messy, each focusing on different parts to pleasure. Alois rolled his hips around Ciel, biting his lip to hold back any noise that so desperately wanted to come out. “Yes, fuck yes. More.” He begged, tugging at the blue locks that were on his partner. Ciel decided to try and new position, well, sort of. He moved the blonde’s thin arms above his head with one hand while the other rested against the blonde’s cock. His curealean eyes gazed up curiously at Ciel who gave him a reassuring look. He rolled his thumb against the tip of his dick, hitting a new angle as well. Alois screamed a bit louder, “Shit, shit…!” His whole body felt dizzy as he experienced a new world of pleasure.

 

The sound of pounding skin against skin was utterly erotic. The way Alois’ face looked as he pleaded and bit his lips were turning on the boy more and more. This was a side of him no one else had seen except for himself. He grew a bit possessive at the thought of someone else fucking him senseless. The marks on his skin signified who he _really_ belonged to. They stood for who was only allowed to see him beg, no one else. “Fuck, I'm getting close.” He whimpered, clawing at his back once more. His nails against his skin did hurt but it helped add excitement. Ciel gripped onto Alois, his thrusts becoming more and more sloppy as he neared his limit. Alois flipped himself over so he was now riding Ciel. He blushed as he inserted his wet dick into himself once more. He let out a yelp before slowly grinding on top of Ciel. “Fuck, that feels good. Keep going.” He exclaimed, hands on his hips. Alois felt his head begin to spin. Who knew sex felt this good? He couldn't help but feel shy with Ciel however. Despite him feeling the same, something about fucking your crush felt weird and unnerving. Not that Alois _didn’t_ want this, he just felt a bit awkward is all. He threw his head back as he bounced up and down his member, being sure to pleasure himself as well. Ciel gave a low growl as he watched his beautiful lover ride him. Alois sped up his movement, “Ciel, I can't-- ah!I can't wait much longer, agh!” His moans seemed to take more of the sentence then the actual words he spoke. “M-me too…” Ciel took charge this time. He held down the blonde’s hips before thrusting himself upward.

 

“A-ah! Ciel, oh my god yes!” His moans grew a tad bit louder than before. Ciel bit his lip and gave a final thrust before releasing his seed inside the blonde. Alois jerked himself off on top of Ciel before feeling a jolt of pleasure within his body. They both exclaimed quietly as they climaxed. As they came down from their high, Alois collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily. “That… that wasn't the way I expected to lose my virginity.” Alois joked, laughing against the blue haired teen's chest. “Wow, okay but me too. I mean, seriously, who woulda thought I would fuck Alois Trancy?” Alois gasped and punched the other playfully. He rolled to the unoccupied spot on the bed. “I'm hurt. Fuck you.” He pouted while crossing his arms. He sat up and turned his head away from the smirking male. “Round two already? Jesus, give me a break Trancy.” Alois flipped him off before giggling, “You know what I meant asshole.” Ciel gave a smile before looking out the window. The sun had shown signs of rising soon. The sky was a tinge of purple and orange. “Think anyone heard us?” Alois asked curiously, throwing his legs over the bed to get his clothes. Ciel sat up with him and shook his head, “God, I hope not.” Alois stood up to put on his pants. He looked in the mirror and noticed the faint red marks across his neck. He gasped and shoved Ciel a bit harshly, “You fucker! My parents are totally going to see these.” He worriedly stated, looking in the mirror to see the scattered hickies. Ciel gave a shrug, “Put makeup on it then.”

 

He sighed with a soft shake of his head. The room grew silent for a brief moment, the birds outside had started to chirp. “So like… are we dating then?” Alois gave Ciel a look of disbelief. He placed a hand on his hip and gave a smack of his lips, “Well yeah, you idiot. Now you ask me this?” Alois giggled and jumped onto the bed again to give his boyfriend a cuddle. Ciel grumbled and looked away shyly, giving Alois small pats on his messy blonde hair. “Just asking, dumbass.” Alois smiled and looked up at Ciel lovingly. Their lips met with a short yet love filled kiss, “I love you.” Ciel couldn't help but smile back. His heart warmed knowing that he was dating such a cute blonde. “Love you too, Alois.” He wrapped his hands around his waist protectively. In that moment, he was never so sure about loving someone this much in his entire life. The way his hands seemed to fit perfectly into his, the way he laughed, smiled. Everything was perfect about him. All that perfection was his, and Ciel couldn't be happier with that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry if this is terrible! i suck ass at writing smut so please tell me if i need to work on some things or whatever. regardless, hope ya like it and lmk if yall want more cielois stuff ;00


End file.
